Kuongoza's Star
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: In the Lion King universe, there is much room for storytelling. Come and witness one of the legends revolving around the stars that shine down and guide the lions and lionesses through generation after generation.


**If there's one thing that the Lion King is good at doing, is it provides an exotic and creative method for storytelling. However, not much of it is provided in the canon, which leaves us to create stories and the like for the lore. The concept of the Great Kings of the Past and the Great Spirit are fascinating enough, but last time I checked there weren't too many stories about the rest of the stars in the sky. Surely they can't all be kings and/or queens of the past. Some must be some other noble lions.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either. Please note that this is a theory for Lion King lore and is not top be treated seriously. Please also look past the slightly pagan concepts of lions coming from (non)living objects.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Look at the star see in the sky right now. The one right next to the North star. The one not as bright, but still brighter then the others. We call it Kuongoza. There is a story of why we call it that. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please!"

"Mm, I thought as much. Gather near cubs, and I will tell you the tale of the star's origin and of the brave lion known as Kuongoza."

 _"You see young ones, many lions believe to have directly descended from the first lions, the first ones to walk the earth. The first lions came from physical things of the earth, such as the rocks, flowers, grasses, and such. Others came from more mystic and mysterious things, such as stars and shadows. The pelt colors came from the things came ascended from. Of the many first lions, one of them became the pride founder of the most powerful. His name was Kuongoza._

 _Kuongoza was the first born cub of a lioness from the stars and a lion from the earth. His pelt therefore was a ashen grey in color, inherited from his father, but his eyes were blue, inherited from the glow of his mother. Kuongoza, despite his parents being highly respected in the pride, was shunned by the other pride members because he was born a hybrid. At that time, lions only married and had cubs with those of the name pelt color and thing they came from. To been descended from two lions of different backgrounds was unheard of at the time. So he spent his time alone, away from the other cubs._

 _However, in his time of isolation from the rest, he was taught by his parents. His father, being descended from the earth, taught his son the ways of how nature worked and how it could be used for good. His mother, descended from the stars ever watching above us, taught him observation, patience, and other noble qualities of lions. Kuongoza grew up all wise and powerful from both his parents teachings. As he matured, he found out that he had a very special gift. The gift of sharing knowledge. He shared his gift with the other pride members, eventually becoming accepted and becoming the one to turn to for all their problems. And for that one moment, his life was perfect."_

"But then what happened!?"

"Don't interrupt my storytelling and I'll tell you."

"Sorry."

 _"Then the first lions from the shadows became corrupted. Their pelts were as black as night and their souls were twisted with rage and hate. They saw the other lions that weren't of their origin to be impure. Despising them, they lead a rampage to murder all lions that were not shadowborn. Those they couldn't convert to the shadows were destroyed. Even those of their own origin who wouldn't stand by them were killed mercilessly._

 _Desperate to defeat the dark lions, all the pride leaders turned to Kuongoza for his knowledge. Kuongoza explained that the shadow lions were killing all lions that weren't of their origin and said that each of every pride shunned any lion that was considered to be impure due to pelt colored or origin, so the dark lions were no better than them themselves. He pointed out that because he was born of two different lions, he was shunned to his own unique history, and yet now they now turned to him for wisdom._

 _The pride leaders realized their mistake and fell at the feet of Kuongoza and begged for his forgiveness and asking him to help them defeat their enemy. Kuongoza forgave them and told them that they could only defeat the enemy if they banded each of the prides together and fought as one._

 _It was a long and hard war and many lions lost their lives. But the prides came together and eventually defeated the shadow lions. Instead of banishing them to the ends of the earth where they had originally come from, Kuongoza invited the remaining dark lions to live in peace with the other prides. Some refused and left, while some accepted and lived among the rest._

 _At long last peace had come to the lands. Some of the prides had cubs with each other and the hybrid pelt cubs were accepted into there societies. Kuongoza eventually took a few of the hybrid pelt lions and started his own pride, many of which we have descended from."_

"But what happened to Kuongoza?!"

"..."

"Sorry."

 _"Kuongoza became a far and wide hero, but there were still some who despised him. A few of the shadow lions, the ones who still held onto their beliefs, sneaked into the pride one night and to where Kuongoza slept. With one swift movement they attacked him and he died."_

"Oh no!"

 _"Unfortunately for them the pride had woken up and they managed to take down most of the assassins, but a few still got away. The prides mourned for the death of the hero whose wisdom helped them in their time of need._

 _But Kuongoza did not entirely die. Because his mother was a star lioness, his soul shone as bright as the stars and it rose up to join her's in the sky. It became the star we see today, the one next to the North star. The prides saw it and named it in his honor."_

"Whoa. That's so cool."

"It is, but the reason why I decided to tell you this story is because I want you to take from his example. Kuongoza was the wise and kind lion who helped those in need. He helped and guided those who needed it. They say that prayers you sends to his star will go to the one it was intended for, and he will guide them through.

"Take from this, dear cubs, be kind and helpful to one another. Do not mislead each other, but instead guide them to do their best. Promise me cubs, promise me that you will be true to yourselves and kind to one another."

"We will."

"We promise."

"Good, now off to bed with you."

"Aww, but Auntie!"

"No but's. You have a big day tomorrow and you'll wanting to be fully rested when you go out tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"You know, I'm pretty sure Kuongoza went out exploring just like you two."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. And I'm also pretty sure he got he got to bed on time, so go off now."

"Oh alright."

"Goodnight auntie."

"Goodnight dears.

* * *

 **Kuongoza actually means 'guide' in Swahili. I actually discovered the name when news of Kion first came out. His name at that time was thought to be a shortened version of this. It probably is, but it isn't confirmed. However, that would be a very interesting thing about him.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a review if you liked it and please feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
